narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Livro Itachi Shinden: Luz e Escuridão
O Livro Itachi Shinden: Luz e Escuridão (イタチ真伝篇～光と闇～, Itachi Shinden-hen ~ Hikari to Yami ~) é um arco do anime Naruto: Shippūden, ele abrange os episódios 451 ao 458. Este arco é uma adaptação em anime de duas novelas de Naruto Shinden que se focam sobre o início da vida de Itachi. Ele ocorre no início e entre o arco Ataque de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Sumário Após o Tsukuyomi Infinito ser lançado, Sasuke protege a si mesmo, juntamente com seus companheiros de equipe: Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, com o seu Susanoo. Sakura pergunta o que está acontecendo e Sasuke diz a ela que não há necessidade de explicar porque ela não pode fazer nada. Kakashi e Naruto o repreendem, mas Sasuke rebate suas alegações. Kakashi decide tornar Sasuke o líder do Time 7, para grande indignação de Naruto. Enquanto esperam a luz da lua se apagar, Sasuke se lembra do momento em que seu irmão, Itachi, compartilhou suas memórias com ele antes de desaparecer como uma reanimação. thumb|left|Itachi testemunhando a Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Quando Itachi tinha quatro anos de idade, ele testemunha a morte e a destruição durante a Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Itachi se depara com um shinobi de Iwa ferido e tenta ajudá-lo, mas é atacado, forçando Itachi a matá-lo. Quando ele pergunta a seu pai sobre isso, Fugaku explica o que é a guerra. Enquanto visita um memorial para aqueles que morreram, alguns dos Uchiha ficam irritados que Kakashi recebeu o Sharingan de Obito, mas Fugaku diz que eles devem respeitar o desejo de Obito por entregá-lo como um presente para Kakashi. Itachi encontra Orochimaru, o qual diz que viver sem a eternidade é inútil, fazendo Itachi se questionar sobre a maneira de viver. Itachi decide se jogar de um penhasco antes de decidir salvar a si mesmo e se torna amigo de um corvo. Algum tempo depois, Mikoto diz a Itachi que ele vai se tornar irmão mais velho e Sasuke nasce no verão seguinte. Itachi trata de valorizar o vínculo que ele sente com seu irmão mais novo. thumb|Itachi resgata Izumi. Três meses depois, Tobi invoca o Nove-Caudas dentro de Konohagakure. Itachi protege Sasuke durante o tumulto, enquanto ele tenta levá-los para um abrigo. Ele encontra Izumi e a ajuda a levá-la para o abrigo com ele e Sasuke. Depois, eles assistem o funeral daqueles que morreram durante o ataque e Izumi agradece Itachi por salvá-la. Danzō supervisiona a reconstrução da aldeia e realoca os clãs proeminentes, incluindo fazer o clã Uchiha ser realocado nos arredores da aldeia. Isso desagrada os Uchiha por que os anciãos da aldeia suspeitam que o clã foi o responsável pelo ataque, mas Fugaku diz que eles não têm escolha a não ser concordar porque eles não podem ser a única voz de dissensão. Itachi começa a treinar com seu pai e rapidamente domina a Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo. thumb|left|Shisui ensinando shurikenjutsu para Itachi. Quando Itachi completa seis anos, ele se matricula na Academia, juntamente com Izumi, Saisu Kamano e Maruten Akimichi. Itachi se destaca nela e pede para seu pai lhe ensinar mais jutsu, considerando que os da Academia são muito fáceis. Itachi ganha a admiração de todas as meninas e a inveja de todos os meninos. No entanto, após Itachi defender alguns estudantes contra alguns valentões mais velhos, eles começam a admirá-lo, para seu grande desânimo. Depois de um ano na Academia, Itachi começa a questionar o significado dos shinobi e a aldeia. Ele envia um clone das sombras para a Academia enquanto ele treina shurikenjutsu, durante os quais ele conhece Shisui, com quem ele se une devido ao seu desejo comum de parar a guerra e a violência. Quando os professores descobrem que Itachi domina a Técnica dos Clones das Sombras, ele é oferecido para se graduar mais cedo. Itachi aceita com o consentimento de seus pais e se torna o mais jovem estudante a se formar na Academia com 7 anos. thumb|Itachi desperta seu Sharingan após a morte de Tenma. Itachi é atribuído no Time 2 com Tenma e Shinko Inari. Três anos se passam, Itachi começa a ficar consciente da rixa entre os Uchiha e a aldeia, mas aponta que seu pai Fugaku é um líder orgulhoso, respeitado dos Uchiha. Depois de uma missão, ele se encontra com Izumi, que se oferece para compartilhar bolinhos com ele. Itachi tenta recusar, mas é incapaz de resistir, como é sua comida favorita, e Izumi se diverte pela fraqueza de Itachi por doces. Ela então pede desculpas por não ter lhe dado um presente de formatura e ele diz a ela para não se preocupar com isso. Itachi e seus companheiros são atribuídos por Nekobaa para encontrar um gato ninja. Tenma é o que mais se interessa na missão porque os bigodes do gato são o principal ingrediente para o medicamento necessário para a doença de seu pai. Quando seus companheiros de equipe são incapacitados, Itachi salva Tenma, cortando os bigodes do gato no processo. Depois de completar a missão, Itachi se desculpa por cortar os bigodes e Nekobaa aceita o pedido de desculpas. No caminho de volta para a aldeia, Shinko repreende Tenma por não agradecer Itachi por salvá-lo, e com Itachi por não considerá-los como amigos e por agir como se eles estivessem apenas em uma missão. Itachi fica surpreendido quando Tenma diz que deve uma para Itachi. Quando ele se relembra desse momento, Itachi se lembra de quando Tenma foi morto por um homem mascarado e esta memória dolorosa desperta seu Sharingan. Quando ele o mostra para Sasuke, seu irmão responde abraçando-o e Itachi se pergunta se Sasuke vai despertar o seu. thumb|left|Shisui e Itachi protegem um Anbu ferido contra a Raiz. A morte de Tenma pesa sobre Itachi, que está com raiva que seu pai se preocupa mais com Itachi ter despertado o Sharingan do que testemunhar a morte de seu amigo. Itachi e Shisui vão treinar na Quadragésima Quarta Zona de Treinamento. Eles encontram três membros da Raiz atacando um Anbu de Konoha para obter informações sobre um traidor. Itachi cria uma armadilha para os membros da Raiz, que revela que o Anbu é um clone de água e que eles já envenenaram o real. Itachi tenta criar outra armadilha, mas é ferido quando seu Sharingan não responde rapidamente. Shisui derrota os membros da Raiz, fazendo-os recuar. Itachi e Shisui, em seguida, discutem sobre como Itachi precisa melhorar sua percepção e habilidades com o Sharingan antes de retornar ao Composto Uchiha. Em pouco tempo, Itachi se junta a Anbu e é promovido a capitão. thumb|Itachi e Fugaku conversam no Santuário Naka. Itachi começa a agir como um espião duplo para os Uchiha e a aldeia. À medida que a tensão entre os dois aumenta, o clã começa a tramar uma revolta para derrubar os anciãos. Quando Shisui não consegue persuadir o clã para mudar sua mente sobre se revoltar contra a aldeia, Shisui confia o seu olho esquerdo restante para Itachi e comete suicídio pulando de um penhasco. Testemunhando isso, Itachi acaba despertando o seu Mangekyō Sharingan. A maior parte do clã suspeita que Itachi matou Shisui e avisa que ele não deve trair o clã, o que faz Itachi jogá-los para fora e dizer que eles se preocupam mais com o clã do que com o bem-estar da aldeia. Depois de sua promoção, Itachi se reúne com Danzō e recebe uma série de missões de assassinato, bem como estar envolvido em espionagem para o clã. Fugaku leva Itachi para a Tabuleta de Pedra e revela que ele despertou o seu próprio Mangekyō Sharingan durante a guerra. Fugaku explica que ele manteve isso em segredo porque levaria os moradores a suspeitar que ele estava controlando o Nove-Caudas e que ele pretende liderar uma revolta "sem derramamento de sangue", e revela através de um genjutsu que ele poderia ter usado medidas drásticas para se revoltar durante o sequestro de Naruto e a liberação do Nove-Caudas. thumb|left|Itachi se junta à Akatsuki. Itachi informa aos anciões o que ele descobriu e Hiruzen opta por fazer negociações pacíficas com os Uchiha. No entanto, Danzō pergunta para Itachi se ele quer se juntar a revolta e morrer com a sua família ou abater todo o clã, mas poupando o seu irmão. Itachi escolhe a segunda opção e se encontra com o homem mascarado se escondendo nas sombras, pedindo sua ajuda. Na noite do massacre, Itachi mata todos dentro do complexo Uchiha enquanto o homem mascarado mata todos na sede da Polícia Militar de Konoha. Izumi tenta lutar contra o homem mascarado, mas é facilmente derrotada e clama por Itachi para salvá-la antes de ser morta. Itachi se encontra com um clone das sombras de Fugaku que o questiona sobre suas ações. Itachi espera lutar contra seu pai, mas descobre que ambos seus pais estão esperando por ele e aceitam a sua decisão de ficar ao lado da aldeia. Embora eles não hesitem em impedi-lo, eles lhe dizem que eles estão orgulhosos de Itachi e lhes pede para cuidar de Sasuke, antes de Itachi infelizmente mata-los. Depois, após ele e o homem mascarado partirem, Itachi se reporta a Hiruzen, que está triste pelo que aconteceu e aprecia o que Itachi fez para salvar a aldeia. Itachi parte com o homem mascarado, que se apresenta como Tobi, dizendo para ele se juntar à Akatsuki, além de descobrir que Orochimaru também é um membro. Depois de aceitar o anel e o manto, Itachi forma parceria com Jūzō Biwa, um ex-membro dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa. thumb|Itachi ataca Yagura com o Amaterasu. Embora Jūzō diga que ele não está interessado nas razões de Itachi para se juntar à Akatsuki, eles falam sobre suas especialidades. Eles realizam missões de assassinato e Pain informa a Akatsuki sobre o seu plano para capturar as Bestas com Cauda. Jūzō e Itachi são atribuídos para irem ao País da Água, para grande desânimo de Jūzō, como ela é sua terra natal. Em seu caminho até lá, Jūzō diz para Itachi matá-lo se ele for capturado. Quando eles chegam, eles são confrontados pelo Quarto Mizukage e seus guarda-costas. Itachi mata Jūzō, mas é revelado que Jūzō trocou de lugar com um clone de água e ataca Yagura, o qual entra em seu modo Versão 2 e ataca Jūzō com uma Bola da Besta com Cauda. Jūzō tenta bloqueá-la com sua Kubikiribōchō, mas é empalado quando a lâmina se quebra na metade. Itachi subconscientemente se defende usando o Amaterasu sobre Yagura, que fica gravemente ferido. Enquanto Jūzō morre, ele ordena que Itachi fuja para escapar da captura. No esconderijo da Akatsuki, Itachi é atribuído com um novo parceiro, Kisame Hoshigaki. thumb|left|Kakuzu empala Hidan. Sasori, Itachi e Kisame fazem uma visita a Deidara para recrutá-lo sob as ordens de Pain. Deidara é recrutado para Akatsuki, formando parceria com Sasori, e os dois são ordenados para matar Orochimaru, que escapou para o País do Vento. Itachi e Kisame recebem uma missão em Kusagakure. Kakuzu pergunta sobre seu parceiro substituto, fazendo Pain lhe dizer para esperar. Sasori recolhe informações sobre Orochimaru deixadas para ele por Kabuto Yakushi. Enquanto eles se aproximam do esconderijo de Orochimaru, as cobras de Orochimaru acabam os detectando, informando-o sobre a presença deles. Sasori ordena que Deidara mantenha uma vigilância no céu para que Orochimaru não possa fugir. Sasori invoca sua marionete Terceiro Kazekage, enquanto Orochimaru revela um Terceiro Kazekage reencarnado em sua posse. Os dois lutam. Um dos ataques do Terceiro Kazekage acaba causando dano ao pássaro de argila de Deidara, fazendo-o retaliar. O Terceiro Kazekage consegue se livrar do controle de Orochimaru, voltando para a Terra Pura. Sasori aproveita a oportunidade para atacar, mas Orochimaru foge para seu esconderijo. Deidara o explode. Em uma reunião, Sasori informa a Pain que Orochimaru está provavelmente vivo, como eles foram incapazes de encontrar seu cadáver. Itachi os explica sobre a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. A Akatsuki recebe uma missão no País das Fontes Termais, para matar um homicida aparentemente imortal. Kakuzu, Itachi e Konan são enviados para a missão. Konan age como um chamariz e, quando Hidan se prepara para atacá-la, Itachi e Kakuzu se revelam. Hidan e Kakuzu lutam. Kakuzu fica impressionado com a imortalidade de Hidan, e Hidan consegue destruir um dos corações de Kakuzu. Hidan é recrutado para Akatsuki e forma parceria com Kakuzu. A Akatsuki descobre sobre a existência da recém-fundada Otogakure, decidindo investigá-la, suspeitando que Orochimaru esteja envolvido nisso. Eles também tomam conhecimento do esforço conjunto com Sunagakure para destruir Konohagakure, e a morte do Terceiro Hokage. Itachi se oferece para avaliar a situação, secretamente se perguntando sobre a segurança de Sasuke. thumb|Itachi transmite suas palavras finais a seu irmão. Itachi e Kisame se esgueiram em Konoha e Itachi fica surpreendido ao ver o crescimento de Sasuke. Quando eles tentam sequestrar Naruto, Sasuke confronta Itachi e ordena a todos para ficarem longe, como ele é a única pessoa que vai matar Itachi. Itachi diz a Kisame que Sasuke é seu irmão mais novo, para grande surpresa de Kisame. No entanto, quando Sasuke tenta atacá-lo com o Chidori, Itachi o desarma facilmente, quebrando o pulso e batendo brutalmente nele. Apesar de se sentir culpado pelo que ele tem feito para Sasuke, Itachi usa o Tsukuyomi em Sasuke para fazê-lo reviver o assassinato de seus pais durante 24 horas a fim de fazer o ódio deste último aumentar, antes de fugir. Anos mais tarde, Itachi encontra Naruto, a quem ele pergunta por que ele está obcecado em resgatar Sasuke. Naruto responde que ele considera Sasuke como um irmão, surpreendendo Itachi, ele então lhe pergunta o que Naruto faria se Sasuke atacasse a aldeia e Naruto diz que vai proteger a vila e parar Sasuke sem matá-lo. Isto convence Itachi ao ponto de ele colocar a sua confiança em Naruto. Quando Itachi e Sasuke tem a sua batalha final, Itachi sucumbe à doença e cutuca Sasuke na testa uma última vez antes de morrer. Depois de ser reanimado e parar Kabuto com a ajuda de Sasuke, Itachi diz a Sasuke que ele não precisa de perdão e que ele sempre irá amar Sasuke não importa o caminho que ele tome, antes da alma de Itachi voltar para a vida após a morte. Episódios en:Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness es:Libro de Itachi Shinden ~Luz y Oscuridad~ Categoria:Arcos